


重返阿格拉巴

by upadana



Category: Aladdin (2019)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:03:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upadana/pseuds/upadana
Summary: 贾方在和茉莉的斗争中失败了，被茉莉关押了起来。他设法出逃。很多年后因为阿格拉巴陷入新的危机，他重新回来，并认识了在街头靠偷盗为生的阿拉丁。选择茉莉还是阿拉丁？或者都可以？标签不会打了……





	重返阿格拉巴

1

阿格拉巴的新任女苏丹茉莉，捧着一盏阿拉伯油灯，走入卧房床榻后的密室。  
现在，她要去见手下败将，他父亲最心爱的顾问大臣，阿格拉巴的前任宰相了。

密室的门后是六层旋转的楼梯，女王怀着一种隐秘的愉悦，极为轻悄地拾级而下。楼梯的最底层，有一间黑暗空旷的房间，层层破旧的帷幔从天花板上垂下来，随着地下阴沉的风缓缓摇摆。  
那一盏阿拉伯油灯，是这件屋子里唯一的光源，微弱的红色光芒，随着女王的脚步默默移动。女王突然意识到，这灯光，非常像宰相使用魔杖时，从蛇的眼睛里发出的光。  
女王的嘴角不由挂上自己也没察觉的微笑。

这间地下房间，本应该是幽冷的，但随着越来越靠近某个位置，女王逐渐感到一种温暖吸引着她。  
她的心头微微悸动，却为了让这莫名微醺的欢乐能够更为持久，她停下了脚步。  
她将神灯高举起来，照向不远处。那里，隔着两层碎裂的帘幕，能隐约看到一个坐着的男子轮廓。  
女王的手轻轻颤抖，她感到空气中温暖的芬芳的气息从那个人身上散发出来，绵绵不断聚拢在自己身旁。就像偷喝过了不被真主允许喝的酒，她的身体更为柔软，心中充满柔情。  
最令她兴奋的是，这种温柔，无法诉之于口，却被武装在苏丹可以独断专行和欺瞒一切的特权中。她是安全的，掌控一切的。羞耻、对抗、恐惧，统统消失在这密室的黑暗中，唯有那一丁点油灯的红光，照亮她心底的欲望。  
她又想起那红光，就像是宰相手中握着的那尾眼镜蛇曾经拥有的魔力。她想起他的脸庞，手指不由自主抚摸过自己的下颌和锁骨。

“贾方。”她试着说出来，她知道前面的男人被施了魔法，看不到，也听不到，然而他却在那里，与自己咫尺之遥。她知道不应该恐惧，却依然有片刻心惊。  
“贾方。”她试着更大声音的呼唤出来，然而却依然是从喉咙里低涩的一声自语。  
心跳的极为剧烈。然而不必害怕。没有谁能够伤害一位苏丹。

女王强迫自己又向前走了几步，在幽暗的灯光下，她的眼神变得朦胧。她撩起了挡在她和宰相当中的第一层纱，那个人的身影更为清晰的露了出来。  
他被捕时穿着的朝衣还整齐的穿在身上。高耸的头冠和下削的肩领，令他看上去高瘦而憔悴。他十分安静地坐在那里，超然中，有一种认命的温和。  
女王知道，这只是他最初吸引自己的一个侧面。他身上还有许多令她极度厌恶又不由倾倒的东西。然而只是这一个侧面，已经唤醒她心中暴戾的施虐欲——那属于公主和苏丹的，掌控一切的欲望。  
他这副样子……有多好看，就有多让人暴躁。你的眼睛和心？都看向哪儿？为什么不恐惧，不憎恨，不反抗，不臣服？就这样安静地落在那里，像一片阴影，或者一个天使。

女王将灯放在了一个恰好能照亮宰相全身的高台上。一把扯掉了两个人之间的最后一道纱幔。一瞬间，她想将宰相被魔法封住的视觉和听觉都解放，让他看到自己面前站着的最终赢家究竟是谁。让他跪在自己面前，或者，甚至是放了他，依然给他顾问大臣的职务，让他站在自己身后认真听着女苏丹的雄谈阔论，让时间见证正确的究竟是谁。  
然而关于宣扬胜利的一切想法，都在她走近他的时候消失了。

面前的人身体所散发出的温暖的、湿润而暧昧的芬芳，将她的心重新虏获。  
最好还是将这位黑暗危险的宰相，藏于女王卧房后的密室，让他看不到，也听不到，被静静地观赏，被隐晦地爱慕。  
她贴近宰相站着，手轻轻拂过他的衣袍，却不敢轻易触碰。过了一会儿，她终于托住他的头巾，将它从他头上取了下来。手指，不经意地划过他的额头和发梢。

宰相并没有如她所想的那样，立即质问站在身后的是谁，也许是失聪的状态令他茫然，他似乎只是微微将头向后偏过，用此时并不能看到的眼睛瞄了一下身后，灯光里，能够看到他非常长的睫毛侧影。  
女王想了想，解除了一个魔法，将宰相的听力还给了他。

密室中一片寂静，不能开口的女王和无法视人的宰相都没有说话。  
过了仿佛很久，宰相终于打破了沉默。  
“你来宣判我的死刑吗？”宰相问。他的声音十分柔和，带了些不易察觉的口音，尾音闭合得比阿格拉巴的王公贵族们的更快，因此显得有些局促。那是少女时她不大看得起他的原因之一。  
她没有说话，没有了头巾的宰相，看上去与他的底层出身似乎更为相符。他的头发修剪的非常短，发后有一小处旧伤口，露出了头皮。从脖颈上就能看看到有力的肌肉。像是一个无赖，贫民窟里的匠人，或者是常年行走在沙漠中的雇佣军。  
她已经见识了过多的王子，优雅的，阴险的，愚昧的，但他们无一例外，都有着从里至外的精致。缺乏在某个瞬间露出的动物的气息。  
女王突然伸手抱住了这个阿格拉巴恶棍的头，下颌抵在他的头顶，紧紧地贴着，她轻轻叹息着，脸颊犹豫地蹭上了那颗头颅。温烫的热度和短发扎在脸上的刺痒，令女王一时失态，她心底里深埋的野兽突然惊醒了。  
低贱的，有力的，威胁着她的，深爱的……

猝不及防地，她的手腕被抓住，一拽之下，整个人被带到了宰相身前。她几乎扑到在他身上，幸好及时握住了座椅的扶手。此时她的一只手被宰相拉住固定在他身体的一侧，另一只手紧紧扶住座椅，以一种压迫的自是俯视着宰相。  
他明明是看不到的，然而感觉还存在，身体在生活的多年高压下形成了十分敏锐的本能反应，他睁大双眼，与女王对视。  
非常乌黑而无辜的眼睛。  
在他们还是对手关系时，她总是尽量避免非敌对情况下与宰相对视。她很确定，在最初，这种选择是由于轻视。  
现在她不得不正面面对这张脸了，眼泪几乎立刻充满了她美丽的眼睛。

“你……？”宰相说。他有许多面临危机时的经验，但显然现在的情况不在他可以理解的范围内。他思索着该如何应对，但他没有太多的时间，因为一个吻立刻封住了他的嘴唇。  
宰相深深喘息了一下，索取过于明显，他本能得想要抗拒，可是马上就醒悟了该如何回应才是最好的。他握住她右手的那些手指，在她的指缝间温柔地摩擦。

茉莉其实不太明白应该怎样接吻。只是用唇瓣紧紧贴过去，战栗立刻从那个柔软接触的地方蠕动开来，牵引起全身苦闷的空虚。让一个处女立即警惕起来的麻软，随着手指间的纠合，在身体许多地方爆炸，她身下某个地方，开始渐渐湿润起来。  
她试图逃离主动陷入的那片嘴唇，然而为时已晚。贾方轻轻咬了一下她的上唇，然后含住了，用舌尖轻轻舔舐着她的牙床，茉莉的脚趾猛地绷紧了。然后她听到宰相品味着她的舌尖，声音沙哑，含笑问道：“你不懂？嗯？”  
她伸出手，慢慢解开他衣领处的第一颗纽扣。手指在他的喉结上刮过。  
这是她的东西，现在嘲笑她不懂？  
她用力看着他……她能够看到他的全部，这好看的，勾人的东西，此刻全部是她的。她是主人。无论吻得多么笨拙，或者引诱的不得要领，都没有关系，她想怎样都可以，他都是属于她的。她抱住了宰相，随着她的意愿，胡乱地亲吻着他。她觉得极为美丽的那些地方，眉弓、眼睛、脸颊，手指，她一一掠夺所有权般啃咬了过去。  
有多少次，她在暗中悄悄窥视，心底微微赞叹，而又绝对不肯提起的那些动人的所在，都可以由她为所欲为了。受到王权和魔法双重控制的宰相，是无法反抗她的。

我的孔雀石首饰，我的丝绸裙子，我的金丝雀，我的……宰相，被锁在密室里最钟爱的玩具。

 

“无论你是谁……你确定要这么做？”宰相突然尽全力制止了她，脸是侧着的，表情阴郁、凶狠，“你现在，可是坐在一个在骗子和流氓身上。”  
如果茉莉可以说话，她一定会坚定而不容置疑地回答他：“我确定。”  
但是她不能说话，所以她伸出瘦长有力的手指，取代了剑似的，从宰相的额头一路向下划，一直划向他身体下方的那个位置。在厚重的衣服下，他把自己控制的很好，茉莉的手不甘地用力向那里摸过去。衣料堆积在那里，非常的复杂，而她还是轻易地从它们中找到了通道，摸到了那里面掩藏着的粗壮肉块。她满意地听到宰相倒抽了一口冷气。忽然，她的衣带被贾方扯了过去，腰被揽住了，她彻底伏在贾方怀中。  
她听到宰相在耳边非常柔软地说：“别这样，会疼。”

她的心重重得跳了两下，之后失去了原有的速率。  
她的手心反复回味着刚刚与那肉块触碰时的感受，热度从掌心生起，胀得难以忍受。  
她感到身下的人调整了姿势，那一堆“肉”，现在正对着她身上最隐秘的那个部位的位置了。她低头看下去，他放任了那一堆东西，从衣物里露出头来。她立刻闭上眼睛。却听到那柔软沙哑地声音贴着她的耳朵，低低说道：“流氓、无赖。”她的肩膀和脊柱都一下子绷紧了。耳语的舌头含住了她的耳廓，把那里弄湿了。她感到自己不停发抖。  
“还没有完……你喜欢摸我的，对吧？”贾方说，茉莉的手腕再次被握住，沿着男子的胸腔、小腹、一直到了裸露的“那里”。她的手指经过一团浓密的毛发，她把指头插了进去，绞住，想稍作挣扎，却马上被更往下的拉扯着，她的手又回到那个肉块那里了。它已经勃起了，变得坚硬，只有囊袋还软软地垂着。贾方没有再说话，但茉莉的耳边不住回响起刚刚他低诉的那两个词“流氓、无赖”。而眼前的人除了那里，却依然衣冠楚楚，黑色的眼睛像一只无辜的幼犬，湿漉漉地望向他看不到的天花板。他沉浸在自己的世界里，露出一点点绝望的神情。

茉莉将自己的裙摆掀起，裤子褪到臀部下面，只着了底裤的私密部位，贴合着贾方赤裸的那个地方，轻轻磨蹭了一下。他们已经都湿了。肉棒甚至很容易地把底裤顶进去了一些。那纯白的衣料上，现在留下的黏腻痕迹，已经分不清是谁的。贾方终于重重喘了一口气，用他那双此刻什么也看不到的黑眼睛，寻找那个诱奸的人。

很快的，他摸到了茉莉的脸庞。他捧着她的脸，不住亲吻。贾方的舌头再一次撬开了她的牙齿，缓慢细致地，柔情万种地探寻她口腔，把自己的唾液渡到她的嘴唇里。在她意乱情迷的时候，突然狠狠咬了一口，茉莉的嘴唇被咬出血来。但是她没有出声。贾方用手指摸到那美妙的嘴唇上滴下了液体，他把血迹一点点舔干，又仿佛担忧似的在伤口上吹了一口气，“不疼了。”他说。  
茉莉睁开双眼，在泪光和朦胧的灯光中看到贾方的脸，感到非常喜欢，非常喜欢。

贾方终于放开她的嘴唇，轻轻叼了一下下巴，又咬住了她脖子上细细的，微微凸起的血管。一只手揽住她的腰，以免她从自己身上滑下去，一只手握住她的后颈，又摸索着挂在茉莉的锁骨上，一点一点的，食指的第一指节和拇指，打着旋缓缓向下移动，越来越靠近另一处敏感的地方。  
茉莉知道他想要什么。她按住了那只手，立刻，他识趣地松开了在她胸脯上辗转地动作，手臂轻轻甩向一边，头埋在她的肩窝上。  
她抓住贾方离开的那只手，慢慢举起来，放到嘴边，温柔地亲吻了一下，然后掰开他的手指，一根一根含进了嘴中，缓慢地咬着指腹。她听到宰相沉迷而又痛苦地发出一声长叹。他微微坐直了一些，很长的两双腿试图将膝盖曲起来一些。茉莉能够猜到是什么在折磨着她的宰相，他两腿间的隐秘已经变得滚烫骇人，他逐渐失控，缓慢地，一点点向上顶动。每一次徘徊摩擦，茉莉都能隔着内衣感受到，那滋味愉悦至极。  
茉莉的手指伸向两个人紧贴的部位，在那里摸了一下，立刻感到贾方全身哆嗦了一下。因为欲望，他的嘴唇和鼻翼都略微张开，眉毛却紧紧蹙着，将一双眼睛压进了黑影里。却依然凭借本能苦苦望向他看不到的人。  
女王知道他渴望什么，牵引着宰相的手，解开了自己的胸衣。  
他空着的手握住了她赤裸的腰肢，在上面看似小心翼翼地摩梭，实际上每一下的力度都极为情色。茉莉则摸了摸他的眉心，将一个乳房贴上了他的嘴唇。  
贾方难以相信的颤抖了一下。随即本能占有了一切，他含住了乳头，痴狂地吸吮那里，接着，他的手臂抓住了她的后背，指甲在她身上划下痕迹，将整个脑袋埋在了她的胸前。她听到他小声祈祷。下身则不断上下磨蹭茉莉还穿着内裤的身体。

宰相的肩甲和腰带不知何时也被褪掉了。扔在了地上。


End file.
